User talk:JeffreyBlasthawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Seas book of short legends and stories page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 01:08, October 10, 2010 death you must put your pirates death date on the seven seas book of short legends and stories or it will be removed! Yep Yep.. your planned to be in it. I planned on having you in, even before you asked to be in. If you dont want to be in it, you can always ask me to remove your character. 23:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) CEO Of Trade Hello! I see you want to be CEO of trade. I need to meet you in the game to get a good picture of you for the page. Possibly the Grand Opening? Visit the International Trading Bank page for more info about where and when that will be. Fair Winds! 00:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Jeff What is the name of your Pirate? i need to put him on The Nexus Members part. Captain Jim Logan 01:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:POTCO Football Userbox Here is the code and the userbox. Code: Revenant Lord Jeremiah Stormwash 02:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Banned :O ayy Jeffrey! go on Abassa and to Kings Arm cuz Johnny banned so u gotta friend my other player CaptainJohnny 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC)''Captain Johnny '' Captain Leon returns Captain Leon is back. Johnny, Samuel, Robert, Pablo Swordmaster, and I have all met him, and tested him. He got everything correct. He doesn't want the EITC Leadership anymore. John E. M. J. Breasly 21:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Srry Can't Sorry, he went offline. And he says he never even got an email about being reported. He says he just left. jeffrey Is there a reason i have been getting complaints from users you are arguing and being RUDE to the Admin? Ok if so, you keep doing it i will kick you out of The Nex-Us and i was considering you to be the VP. ~Jim Logan, Pirate King of The New Brethren Court and leader of The Nex-Us Response: Jim Logan i know we are but i am getting very irritated with my email box being filled with complaints....What did you say? Captain Jim Logan 19:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery :( Admin are threating to ban you......please stop trying to convice more that 30 people to not delete your page......you can just remake it as a blog and censor things ok? now really im not gonna threaten to kick you out of The Nex-Us..... im not gonna tell i am asking as a friend. Captain Jim Logan 02:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) i agree Mate i am your friend and ill help you in any way, but if i get blocked i will get you. ` you know who i am Role Hey Jeff! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan I see that you wanted to join the Fancy Clan. Please make a section of the page like the others so we can see how fancy your pirate is! 00:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Photo If you want, I can take a screenshot of you in your Fancy Clan outfit and post it on the page. Just tell me when you will be online and where. 01:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What If: The Co. Empires Were Never Created? Okay, it's time to start. The people have voted, and Leon and Benjamin will die. I don't know how we'll write this together, but it will work out. I'll start, you add more. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just ask Stpehen, and if that don't sway you to drop the grudge meet me. I will be on Tortuga Battama. On the dock will be where I am at. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 20:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out The Email section of TGT page. Also, TGT: Chapter 7: Edward The Terrible is done. 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery hey can you put this Video on the new Captain Chris Jericho page? idk how to put videos on pages. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk-_cRAc1ok Captain Jim Logan 23:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jeff Thx for adding the video to the page:) i owe you one! ~ you know who i am.(if you dont its Captain Jim Logan 20:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) Page:Captain Leon Jeffrey, please stop posting rude comments about Leon on the page Captain Leon. I worked hard to get Pip to restore the page after Stpehen deleted it. Pip told me if too many hate comments go back up, the page will be deleted. If you purposely try to get the page deleted by posting hate comments, I will tell an admin, and have them deleted. I am sorry if you do not like him, but he's a person, and you need to deal with the fact he's around. How would you like it if I called you "An annoying, random idiot"? You wouldn't like it. Leon wouldn't appreciate those comments. He may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside he's just another kid like you and I. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Jeff, Please do not make pages because you "are bored. You have done this a number of times. If you do it again, you will get a strike. 23:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thx again Jeffery i wanted to say thx again for helping wtih the Captain Chris Jericho Videos, idk how to post them on a page. So you did so much. So Thx Again.Also, would you like to join The 6th Brethren Court? Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you help? Can you put WWE Nex-us Theme on The Nex-Us page? Captain Jim Logan 21:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, i need your Opinion I need a new persona in 8 days. Should i go with John Cena or Daniel Bryan or go back to Vegeta. =Me in real life= Ok, to help me i need to help u. Since you keep saying people that we already have, here is a link to HCW Wiki, to see what you can choose(and no im not going to Sheamus) http://hardcorechampionshipwrestling.wikia.com/wiki/HCW_Wiki Captain Jim Logan 23:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I have deicded I will go with Nexus Cena. and if that doesnt work for me, ill go with something else. Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me Ik i sound like a diva, but have u visited HCW Wiki yet? Please tell me how it looks. Captain Jim Logan 23:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i have. Its fine. El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana You've recently asked to join El Gobierno Oficoso de Espana. Could you go back to the page, pick a country to support, a rank from the rank list, and list the guild you're in. Also can you post a PORTRAIT of your pirate? Thanks.